rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparkling Diamond Rose
] Basic Information Name: Sparkling Diamond Rose Concept: Courtier, Con-Woman and Martial Artist Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: To rule Creation as part of the new Solar Deliberative Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Eclipse Age: 21 Anima: A rain of rose petals, each shining with a brilliant light History It was a beautiful spring evening in Marita, the sun had just set, but the night was still only an odd sort of grey, the moon was up and the first stars were beginning to show themselves. It was also the best night in Ardus Caerin's life; his wife was even now giving birth to his first born, and the crowd was roaring their applause for the première showing of his first play. It was a simple thing really, lovers of warring families who can't have each other and can't live without each other, but all the little twists and turns, and all the little words and quirks made it the best thing these simple people had ever seen. And it was his. The idea had come to him in a dream nine months previously, he had woken up in the middle of the night and put pen to paper, writing furiously. Page after page had come and gone, the ideas had been flowing from his head right onto the paper, and now he could go home to his loving wife and newborn child and tell them the great news. It was a strange thing growing up as the daughter of a successful playwright. Sometimes it meant listening to the boring lessons beautiful daughters of wealthy commoners always had to listen to so that they might marry into nobility. Other times it meant learning tricks from actors, simple charlatans and other less-savoury people who were always around the theatres. And everywhere she went, the pretty little girl who was called Lily by her mother and teachers, but Kid, Girl or Cat by everyone else, amazed then with her wit, grace and sheer joy at life. Her father never called her much of anything, he was so often busy writing or telling the actors what to do, and at times he even seemed frightened of her. But in his own way, she knew he loved her, for that was what fathers did. Another beautiful spring evening, exactly eight years after the aforementioned fateful night, the little girl felt, for the first time, her father's love and adoration physically beaming from him and almost overwhelming her. She had played in one of his plays, and everyone agreed that she had done splendidly. The happy family was going home, walking some, skipping a bit, dancing a few turns and singing and laughing all the while. Lily was whirling around, drunk with the sheer magic of the evening when her eyes fell on her father's face and she saw that all colour and joy had been drained from his face. She looked at her mother and saw her face was confused and scared, her eyes followed theirs, and she saw the strangest thing. It was a man, or it looked like a man, only taller, more angular, and far scarier to meet in a quiet street, in a quiet city on a magical evening. His skin was light green, his hair looked more like blades of grass than anything else, and his eyes were hypnotising pools of green so dark, they were almost black. His walk towards them was strange and flowing, almost like a dance, but so much more frighteningly unnatural than any dance. Lily thought he looked like something right out of one of her father's most fanciful plays, almost like something from a faerie tale. "We have an accord, Ardus Caerin. The first part has been completed, Ardus Caerin. Now so too must the second part, Ardus Caerin." The man's voice sounded like the autum wind shifting through tall grass and low trees, his words strangely accented, unlike any man Lily had ever heard. Lily saw a tear fall from her father's eye, his look one of utter futility and despair. "Can you not take me instead? She has her whole life ahead of her, please show compassion," Lily could hear the desparation in her father's voice that she saw painted on his face. "It cannot be so, Ardus Caerin. It was not the bargain struck, Ardus Caerin. And your dreams are not so sweet as her's, Ardus Caerin." Sobbing, Lily's father spoke to her for the last time. "Go with him child, you must. But know that I love you, and that I regret my folly more than I, or any other man can ever truly understand." Lily was confused, their talk made little sense, but her father's words and... something else, compelled her to go to the strange man. If Lily had thought it a strange thing for a little girl to grow up as a successful playwright's daughter, she soon found out how utterly weird it is maturing at a small faerie court. Her grace and wit was put to the test here by beings more graceful and witty than mortals, and her joy had quickly turned to resigned contentment. The faerie prince who had long ago struck a bargain with her father found her the most fascinating creature, and treated her as one would a favoured pet and doll. He had her dressed in the finest gossamer gowns, had her dance exotic dances, sing weird songs in the tongue of the ancients and fight duels of wit with his courtiers and laughed with pride when, occasionally, she bested them. He even taught her how to fight with hand and foot, so that he had another discipline in which his pet might compete with his lessers and the pets of his equals. But most of all, he feasted on her dreams. Dreams of family, dreams of the open fields, dreams of the stage and dreams of home. Lily did not particularly enjoy her life, but it had its moments, she lacked for little and it was rarely painful. Then one day, many years after she had been taken from her family, a minor fae seeking her lord's favour, brought him a beautiful human boy. Her lord was of course delighted and gave the boy to her, so that she might care for him and teach him the ways of the faerie court. She was devastated, she could bear this life for herself readily enough, but she could not allow another human being to live through such slavery. At that very moment, when she first decided that she had to escape with him, or at least make it possible for him to escape, she had a waking dream. She was standing on an open field, the moon was eclipsing most of the sun, and at the very moment when the moon moved before the sun, and it shined like a diamond ring around a black field, she saw him. He was a tall, muscular man, easily eight foot tall, his skin was tanned from long hours in the sun, and he had four arms. She looked into his eyes, deep, deep, eyes, and she knew herself to be chosen. She raised her head to gaze upon her former lord, the mark of the Unconquered Sun now shining on her brow and spoke. "Honoured prince, I now hold you to the oaths you and yours swore long ago. This boy you just gave to me, and myself will walk unopposed from these halls and back into creation. You have sworn this to the gods of the heaven themselves, and it will happen." For the first time, she saw surprise on the face of the faerie prince she had called lord for so many years, it quickly turned to outrage, and then to resignation. "Very well, Sun Flower. Know that I have born you no ill will, Sun Flower. And know that I bear no ill will for this pretty boy I so carelessly gave to you, Sun Flower." "I know that, honoured prince, and I thank you for the hospitality you have shown me, but now I and my companion must go." "If you would wait, Sun Flower. I would suggest a bargain with you, Sun Flower. I have in my possession a beautiful cape of the purest white silk, which is meant for your kind, Sun Flower. I will give this to you, if you but dance for me one last time, Sun Flower." "That is a generous bargain, honoured prince, and I agree. It has been too long since the Solar Exalted danced in this world." And then, she danced. Danced as only one who has been trained by the Fair Folk and was exalted by the Unconquered Sun himself can dance. The prince was awed by her performance, gave her the cape and let her depart in peace. A girl called Lily had left Marita many years previously, but when she returned to look for her father and mother she was someone else. Therefore she took the name "Shining Diamond Rose" and talked to all the actors and all the playwrights. After days of searching and asking, she heard the story of how her father had written darker and darker tragedies, before wasting away and dying of drink. Her mother had long before that abandoned her husband and went to find her fortune elsewhere, noone knew what had happened to her. Shining Diamond Rose left Marita, and has to this day, never sat foot there again. Appearance and Personality The first thing people notice about Rose is her face; beautiful orange eyes like pools of molten brass, flawless, slightly tanned skin and full red lips. She has long fiery red hair tied up in a loose braid reaching to the middle of her back. She dresses in a thin silk summer dress and a magnificent great white cloak with an ornate golden clasp. She is generally a happy young woman who knows when to speak and when not to, and how to best get what she wants from any situation. She has a likable nature and a magnetic personality which means that people usually likes her, even if she has gotten the better of them. She is not a particularly honest person, but she does value her friends and is loyal to those who deserve it. Attributes Physical (Tertiary) Strength 2 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Primary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 3 Appearance 5 Mental (Secondary) Perception 2 Intelligence 3 Wits 4 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts 5 (When Unarmored +2) Melee Thrown War ZENITH Integrity 3 Performance 5 (Solo Performances +2) Presence 5 (Lying +2) Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft (Elemental) 1 Investigation 1 Lore 1 Medicine Occult 1 NIGHT Athletics 1 Awareness 3 Dodge 4 Larceny 3 Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 1 Linguistics 1 Ride 1 Sail ''' '''Socialize 1 Languages Native Language: Riverspeak (Marita) Language 1: Old Realm Backgrounds Artifact: 4 Artifact: 2 Resources: 1 Manse: 3 Cult: 1 Artifact: 3 Artifacts Orichalcum Wings of the Raptor Orichalcum Discreet Essence Armour Pectoral of Resplendent Speeches Manses The Sun's Homely Hearth * Solar Manse 3 * Hearthstone: Gem of Grace (Ex2 384) ** This Solar hearthstone is a cloudy white sphere. Its possessor evokes mild feelings of awe and respect in others, even other Exalted. The gem adds two dice to Charisma and Manipulation rolls provided the affected being can see the bearer. ** Set in Orichalcum Discreet Essence Armour * Powers ** Magical Conveniences ** Well-Flavored Aspect ** Greater Veil of Shadows *Description ** This manse was once a country retreat for a powerful solar. However, it has long since fallen into disrepair, its gardens have been overgrown and its beutiful ponds and streams have been altered by a thousand years of rain and wind. Charms Dawn Charms Martial Arts - Tiger Style *Crimson Leaping Cat Technique / 3m / SotM; 107 **Striking Fury Claws Attack / 2m / SotM; 107 ***Tiger Form / 6m / SotM; 108 ****Raging Tiger Pounce / 2m / SotM; 108 Zenith Charms Integrity *Integrity Protecting Prana / 5m, 1wp / Core; 199 Performance Charms * 2nd Performance Excellency / 2m/suc / Core; 183 **Heart Compelling Method / 6m / Core; 202 ***Husband Seducing Demon Dance / 10m, 1wp / Core; 203 Presence * 2nd Presence Excellency / 2m/suc / Core; 183 **Irresistible Salesman Spirit / 3m / Core; 204 Twilight Charms Night Charms Dodge * Shadow over Water / 1m / Core; 227 ** Seven Shadows Evasion (Conviction) / 3m / Core; 227 Larceny * 2nd Larceny Excellency / 2m/suc / Core; 183 Eclipse Charms Linguistics * Sagacious Reading of Intent / 3m / Core; 233 Charm Details Equipment Mundane Equipment Simple traveling clothes and a single fine dress. Simple, pretty jewelry, primarily made of painted wood, colored threads and beads. A pair of Tiger Claws, she prefers fighting unarmed, but recognizes their use when facing more dangerous opponents. Unarmed Fighting Speed Accuracy Damage Defense Rate Minimums Tags Clinch 6 12 2B 7L - 1 Str 1 C, N, P Kick 5 12 5B 10L 10 2 Str 1, Dex 2 N Punch 5 13 2B 7L 14 3 Str 1 N Pair of Tiger Claws Speed Accuracy Damage Defense Rate Minimums Tags Claws 5 +2 +3L +0 3 Str 1 M 14 5L 10L 12 Magical Equipment Orichalcum Wings of the Raptor, Gem of Grace, Orichalcum Discreet Essence Armour, Talespinner's bead (useless). Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Virtues Compassion 2/2 Conviction 3/3 (Primary) Temperance 1/1 Valor 3/3 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw: Deliberate Cruelty * The character wholly embraces cruelty. Her conscience vanishes, and she uses terror and cruelty to accomplish her goals, with only contempt for any perceived or exhibited weakness. She casually tortures and mutilates prisoners to sow terror and inspire obedience. This cruelty causes a minimum two-die penalty on all Social interactions not involving fear or intimidation. * Partial Control: The character can moderate her cruelty when necessary. She casually intimidates and tortures wherever effective and is incapable of kindness. However, she can show restraint and indifference when cruelty would be less effective. She still suffers from a one-die penalty to other Social interactions. * Duration: One full day * Limit Break Condition: The character is subjected to severe stress or backed against the wall. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 6 (9) Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up Parry DV 5,6,7 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 5 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 9 (5) (8) Lethal Soak 8 (4) (7) Aggravated Soak 7 (3) Health 7/7 ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 3 Personal Pool: 15/15 Peripheral Pool: 28/28 (36) Committed: 8 Peripheral * Orichalcum Wings of the Raptor: 1 * Orichalcum Discreet Essence Armour: 5 * Pectoral of Resplendent Speeches: 2 Other Information Intimacies 1. Performers and artists of all kinds (positive) 2. Slavers, jailers and others who keep people locked up (negative) Experience 31/103 Various OOC Notes Player diaries and the like Sparkling Diamond Rose Session 4 Sparkling Diamond Rose Session 5 Sparkling Diamond Rose Session 6 Build Notes Charm wish-list New charms Advancement plan Category:CotUS_PC